Yūrei No Me Ryu
This style had been invented by both Eraldo Coil and (Not yet decided name) for to train the members of Kokuban in. This style would give them an edge over most sword users as the multiple paced movement makes it difficult even for Haki users to keep up with. This style had been given it's name due to the fast amount of speed used in each sword strike as well as the method of using Kenbunshoku Haki to fight an enemy defensively, as well as offensively. To maintain these strikes it requires a mastery over Busoshoku Haki as well. This style is exceedingly dangerous and useful for fighting multiple enemies at once as well as taking down a single person faster. People who had not contributed to the creation of this style within this group like Masamune would have to be demonstrated carefully under this art. However, Masamune had quickly learned this style and mastered it due to his already experience with incredibly fast style movements with a sword. Description There are two main aspects to this style that are very important. The first one requires utmost mastery over Busoshoku Haki to be able to use it at will at any time. Busoshoku Haki is used for the offensive part of this style, which is the first aspect. The offensive part initiates by moving the weapon, more preferably a sword at high speed to make the illusion that there are multiple swords in multiple areas, almost as if the user is making several after images repetitively to create them in several areas. This may be the case for fooling the opponent into believing there are several attacks going at once, however there is still only one attack that can be done due to the fact there is really only one weapon. This is where Busoshoku Haki comes into play where it is used to imbue it into each of the "illusions" made by moving the arm at high speeds to practically make them as if they are all temporary actual separate strikes. For example if one were to move a sword at this pace to make it look like five swords this would actually make one attack unless imbued with Busoshoku Haki where it would make five different attacks. People who have not mastered this style to it's fullest cannot move their attacks in different directions as if, one person had attacked in one direction with five more attacks using this art, it could only go that direction. This is because they had not fully mastered the fast movement of creating illusions before infusing them with Haki before they are able to quickly have the attacks take different directions. Masters of this art can have the attack move in different directions such as if one were to attack straight, they could also have strikes from above them and to the sides of them. However, this is limited to the reach of the arm due to this being a motion of the arm. This move has one more aspect to it that is used defensively than rather offensively. This part of the style requires one to have mastered their Kenbunshoku Haki to a point of intense mastery. This one, rather than focusing on the weapon or techniques of them self, they focus on the fighting style of another. This one also impacts the way the user moves during close combat with enemies, such as fist to fist or even sword to sword. Going through two or three strikes from the enemy allows for the user to analyze these techniques using Kenbunshoku Haki as they are incoming and practically know the style the person is using already. Whether it be a special style where no other person could know it or even randomly flailing arms around all focus around how the attack is done. The user is trained to memorize any sort of fighting pattern just by being able to read each technique using Kenbunshoku Haki. After memorizing one's fighting style the user can practically find any way to move their body in accordance to the next technique. Whether it be the infamous the user can move their body in accordance with the shock-wave like attacks to minimize damage. As well as being able to absorb blunt strikes with little to no damage at all would provide to have an extreme upper hand in battle. The user can also evade techniques with an easier and smooth movement than in panic from a strike that the user can only quickly realize from using Kenbunshoku Haki. This also includes evading strikes from a sword allowing for one to have an upper hand even against the fastest of sword users. Users *Eraldo Coil - Co-creator *Mutō Takumi - Co-creator *Masamune - Practitioner; Master *Alyssa Trivia This style is based off of the combination of two styles from Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple which are Inner Eye and Hiken - Usuba Kagerō References